Tau'ri Furling : First Contact , Alliance DRAFT
by stargatewatcher
Summary: During the Milky Way's Anti-Ori War, SG-2 encounters Furlings, SG-1 follows. All SG-related personnel look forward to the Furlings aiding them. When the Furling do,they help to turn one major upcoming tide in this war against the fundamentalist fanatics.


**Finally Finding the Furlings, Part 1**

It had been a pretty routine workweek at the SGC. Routine at least for the SGC. They had been dealing with the Ori for a while. Among their many powerful and ruthless enemies, the Ori seemed to top all the rest. They were the closet to having godlike powers, being ascended beings, and were ruthless to the max in winning control over all living beings they knew existed. In an accident caused by Vala Mal Doran, the Ori found out there was plenty of life teeming in the milky-way galaxy. That included Earth; Earth humans were just so consistentlylucky now, weren't they? And it just kept getting better. Though, seriously, the SGC had managed to calm things down quite a bit for the meantime. Through human ingenuity and some help from their allies, they'd annoyingly outwitted the Ori and their lapdog priors (priest-prophets made from regular humans w/ ridiculously TREMENDOUS degree of genetic tampering). The Ori were a major thorn in the side of the USA gov, Homeworld Security, SGC, and all freedom-loving peoples in the universe who had the GRAVE misfortune to ever run into these crusading fanatics. The relevant USA gov secret ops and their foreign allies of the International Oversight Committee had managed to also jab thorns right into the Ori's figurative sides too. Yup, the Ori realized that the Tauri (Earth humans) were quite resilient and were even determined to remove this thorn preventing them from dominating the poor victimizable cultures of the milky way galaxy. These "inferior infidels" somehow managed several times to foil the Ori in their overall attempting to continue shamelessly deceiving their mortal followers, and gain newly converted victims The Ori were getting sick and tired incredulously frustrated that these mere mortals had repeatedly outwitted their well trained single Orici, Doci, Piors, and soldiers. If these dark ascended beings rested during weekends, they probably longed for weekends so they could take a break from the infamous Tauri & Partner Races Group thwarting many of their continuing maniacal scheming.

Major General Jack o Neill was exhausted, having worked more than his usual 80 hrs that week. He had ate, showered, and slept, as well as spent all his free time on call at Cheyenne Mountain' SGC bunker. He was looking forward to chowing down lot o good wholesome junk the newly arrived Old Midwest Buffet in his residential state of Colordao with Colonel Samantha Carter, Free Jaffa Nation ./Jaffa-Tauri Liason-in-Chief Teal'c, and archaeologist/anthro/linguist/diplomat good ol Danny-Boy Jackson.

Colonel Carter stuck her head into O'Neill's plush office, at least plush by military standards. "Jack, u look like ur ready to call it the end of ur workday. So am I finally. I think I'm done working on everything I need to do and all the unofficial tasks I do using my spare time. "Wow, Carter", Jack said. "Imagine that. For once, Samantha Carter has no urge to work overtime at the SGC investigating advanced scientific concepts and alien inventions or inventing/tweaking her previous inventions. R u feeling a bit strange today, Sam? Not urself"/ Sam only grinned knowingly with quickly raised eyebrows." O'Neill then aid" Hoping those other two show up quickly, I'm quite impatient to finally get the hell off this confining way-below-ground-base." Just then they could hear Teal'c and Daniel coming down the hall, discussing whether a neutral gamer would favor the Tomb Raider/Uncharted:Drake's fortune games or the Halo/Crysis games.

flashing forward in this story's plot------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of debating video games, they heard Sgt Siler saying "Unscheduled offworld activation."

O Neil looked up in tremendous frustration at their long weekend bein g interrupted, stomped his foot and said, l said "[the four ancient races] superdamn them if our base alarm is sounding b/c of those power-hungry, megalomanical, galactic/universal pests evilly persistent, ruthless, parasitic, energy-sapping, soul-buying, deceiving, tastelessly god-posing, overly dramatic, genocidal, blindfolding, brainwashing, nothing-better-to-do than commit tasteless evil…. "

"It is fine to keep be talking, but u should also keep walking O Neill." said Teal'c smirking then grimacing slightly and grabbing him by the arm to move him forward. Sam and Daniel struggled behind them to keep up.

When they got to the gateroom, O'Neill greeted Siler w/ a nod and quick wave and said, "Well, Sgt—I'm guesing this is definitely a positive occurrence of an emergency level." "Siler grinned with a gleam I n his eyes and hi mouth corners confidently upturned nodding continously. "Oh yah, general. U'll want to brace urself for this news." O'Neill said "Well., the most pos I can think of is one of our SG team just found how to miraculously defeat the Ori in two minutes." "Well, actually, SG2 just found some Furlings, and Colonel Hinesworth just confirmed she believes undoubtedly it is them!!!!"


End file.
